


Forbidden love

by Wtfstarbucker



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kyoshi/Rangi - Fandom, Legend of Korra, Rise of Kyoshi - Fandom, rangi - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtfstarbucker/pseuds/Wtfstarbucker
Summary: The prequel events leading up to the rise of Kyoshi. Showing the friendship/relationship buildup of Kyoshi and Rangi. Who liked who first? What was their first impressions of one another? Does Yun figure out a connection lies below the surface of his personal servant and bodyguard?
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Rangshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. Impressions

Forbidden Love:  
Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Avatar the last air bender and all the lovely characters that reside within it’s universe..but I do love them.*

Ever since Hei-ran and herself moved to Yokoya, Rangi couldn’t remember a time that the staff that stayed, and served in the Avatar’s Mansion owned, and operated by Earth Sage Jianzhu had ever been around her age. Those who were anywhere close in age to the firebender were too intimidated by her to be nice, and therefore shut the door to rangi’s own concept of pleasantries. Of course Rangi was not opposed to making friends if the possibility presented itself, but she wouldn’t go out of her way to make it happen since she had a job to do. When her mother gave her the opportunity to become the Avatar’s bodyguard due to her hard work, and dedication after graduating from the Academy Rangi was beside herself with joy. She could imagine the kind of adventures, and stories she would be able to gain from her time beside the bridge between two worlds. Similarly to that of her mother’s own adventures spending time with Kuruk growing up. Rangi was filled with a simultaneous surge of anticipation, and anxiety when she accepted the position, however she wouldn’t let anyone past her personal wall to see it. No. To the world she was a highly trained military soldier who wouldn’t be caught dead showing weakness if she could help it. 

Rangi’s first impressions when meeting Avatar Yun was that he was handsome, the second impression she got was that he was handsome...and he knew it. To the Firebender the concept of vanity was an instant turn off, and a means to being able to shut off that side of her where she could in any way catch feelings for the Avatar. She was thankful for this instant recognition because mixing feelings, and emotions towards the one she was honorbound to protect would no doubt lead to utter chaos, or at the very least a messy complication. A good thing she came to find out about yun was that they were practically the same age, which she hoped would make the possibility for friendship, and the difficulty of her job a lot easier. 

Being in Yokoya, and the Earth Kingdom as a whole had brought Rangi a whole new perspective on how the four nations operated. It was one thing to hear about the differences in social customs from an academic standpoint through textbooks, and an entirely different concept altogether when acting them out in person. Thankfully Rangi was a fast learner though so being put on the spot in situations was not going to be an issue for her. Being surrounded by a majority of Earth kingdom citizens (she was in the earth kingdom after all) was nice because she found herself attracted to the people’s mannerisms, and if she were to be honest with herself their striking good looks as well. Something about an earthbenders Diopside colored sparkling eyes had the firebender’s heart doing cartwheels, but suffice it to say she had yet to meet one who met her emotionally high standards. 

One day while walking with Avatar Yun to meet Jianzhu for their daily sparring match Rangi noticed Master Kelsang coming around the corner standing side by side with one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen. 

“Ahh well if it isn’t Avatar Yun, and his Honorable Bodyguard Rangi.” Kelsang said aloud while looking back and forth between Yun, and the taken aback firebender. 

“This here is Kyoshi. She will be joining us here in the homestead from this point on. I’m hoping you both could possibly show her around at some point in the next few days. I have a gut feeling the three of you will get along swimmingly.” Kelsang said with a light chuckle. Turning towards Kyoshi the group could see a slight blush forming on her charmingly freckled cheeks. 

...So her name is Kyoshi, Rangi thought for a solid second before finding the courage to speak. “Hello there, it’s nice to meet you Kyoshi.” 

Yun followed up with his charming ways by saying with a crooked smile “it’s a pleasure to meet you Kyoshi, I look forward to getting to know you by showing you around the compound. I know it’s not every day a person gets a personal tour of the Avatar mansion by the Avatar himself, but Kelsang here seems to be fond of you, and the wise monk’s judge of character hasn’t steered me wrong yet.” Yun chuckled to himself as though he really found himself hilarious, and looked upward to the tall woman in anticipation of shock or awe of his words. 

Kyoshi looked towards Kelsang as though she were asking for help on what to say in response, when Kelsang abruptly nodded his head in agreement with Yun’s offer. “I believe that is a splendid idea Avatar Yun. Please show Kyoshi here the lay of the land while I see to it that Jianzhu knows you won’t be making it to your usual training session today.” The Airbender Bowed to the three teenagers before walking away with a small smile creeping onto his face. 

Rangi did a mental slap to the forehead, now overthinking her few words. Could she have been any more bland in her own remarks to the new girl? Aside from Yun making it a point to state he would be the one to show her around (albeit in his own cocky way) she hadn’t left herself room to have a “necessary” follow up conversation. Her style of making new friends was similar to her plan of action in the academy. Which is to say that one must strategize in order to win, to the firebender planning was everything. Her only saving grace she could think of was that since she is Avatar Yun’s bodyguard it would make sense that she would have to follow them both on this tour as a fly on the wall. 

Rangi just hoped her usually intense aura wasn’t off putting to the new addition to the staff, because for once she found herself wanting to get to know one of them. Her impressions of Kyoshi seemed to lay in the belief that she was sweet, and somehow delicate despite her taller than average build, plus it didn’t hurt that they seemed to be around the same age as well. 

Kyoshi looked back and forth toward Avatar Yun, and Rangi before finally speaking on her own behalf “hello to both of you. I am honored to serve you Avatar Yun, and am thankful for the opportunity to work in your atmosphere.”

Rangi hearing Kyoshi’s voice for the first time had her realizing her first impressions of the new girl were more than likely accurate, however something about Kyoshi was hard for the bodyguard to place. Rangi made it a point right then, and there to try, and pinpoint what it was about Kyoshi that made her seem different in some way. She’d decided in a few moments that she’d spend however long it took trying to figure out this new servant girl..named Kyoshi. 

Author’s note: The last fanfiction I ever wrote was 6 or 7 years ago. However after reading both books in a matter of days, and finding a severe lack in Kyoshi x Rangi fanfics...I had to contribute. So that being said here is the beginning of their story, let me know your honest thoughts. I’ll work on making another chapter if you guys want me to continue :)


	2. Kyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoshi’s perspective

Forbidden love  
Ch. 2

Kyoshi

Kyoshi had no intentions of saying yes to Kelsang’s offer of a job that would bring her into the world of the Avatar..however Kelsang had a knack for seeing when she needed his help, and therefore wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

“Kelsang I’m really quite alright. I don’t think it would be necessary for me to join you in working at the mansion.” Kyoshi said with a tight forced smile while simultaneously moving an arm's length away in hopes of not letting her stomachs growl in protest deceive her. 

“Nonsense my dear, everyone needs help sometimes. I’ve already spoken to my old friend Sage Jianzhu and it’s been settled. You will be able to take shelter in the mansion, and work amongst the staff in the personal up keeping of the manner. Besides wouldn’t you agree that it would be nice to live closer to one another? I’m personally beyond thankful I’ll have the opportunity to see you more.” Kelsang said with genuine sincerity allowing his ear to ear smile to reach his eyes. 

Kyoshi began to understand that the opportunity to see him on a daily basis if she said yes would make it worth her while all on its own. “I guess it couldn’t hurt to try. I do miss getting to see you more often.” She said as she moved back closer towards her father figure in appreciation. 

When it came to kyoshi’s personal belongings her sense of propriety was as minimalistic as one could get. It took her no more than 2 minutes to go and grab her suitcase, and the padlocked journal she owned from her prior living arrangement. 

Kelsang had brought peng peng so traveling would be easier. The two got up on the airbender’s lovable Furry Bison in silence before taking off. On their rather short ride towards the mansion Kelsang began to sense Kyoshi’s building fear of acceptance.

He placed a gentle yet firm hand on her shoulder before saying “Kyoshi they’ll love you.”  
He moved his hand back to the reins of Peng peng before continuing “I already have a good feeling about a few people who might take a liking towards you.” Kelsang understood what it was like feeling like the blacksheep in his younger years. The air temples didn’t take a liking to all the adventures he took part in alongside Avatar Kuruk, and their mutual friends. 

“Kelsang I want to believe you..but don’t you think they’ll all see me as working the system or something? Once they see you’re the reason I got this opportunity, due to our close bond..I don’t think they’ll be able to get past it.” Kyoshi said with a heavy sigh. 

Kelsang looked at her with a sense of needing to acknowledge her concerns. “I believe that those who are worth knowing will not hold it against you, my child.”

Kyoshi simply slowly nodded her head in agreement all the while looking out towards the cityscape. She’d hope for both of their sakes that he’s good sense of judgment, and character would help her weed out the lost causes. 

Once the two touched down within the compound's four walls Kelsang made it a point to immediately show Kyoshi her new living quarters in order to drop off her belongings.

Kyoshi could not believe her eyes at how full of life the mansion was. To her the house resembled that of a beehive buzzing with various worker bees all tasked with keeping their home safe and organized. The queen bee in this case being the illustrious Avatar Yun, whom Kyoshi had yet to lay eyes on.

Kelsang began to lead Kyoshi outside towards the outer edges of the compound’s walls when they came face to face with what Kyoshi could only assume was a young firebender (due to the pretty women’s topknot hairstyle, and her vivid red suit of armor), along with a handsome young earthbender.

“Ahh well if it isn’t Avatar Yun, and his Honorable Bodyguard Rangi.” Kelsang said aloud while looking back and forth between the Avatar, and the Firebender.

Kyoshi could not believe her ears. Had he really just said this guy was the Avatar? She had heard stories of how Avatar Yun was to be the earth kingdom’s saving grace, and believed that to be the case..however looking at the handsome young man seemingly close in age to herself, she could sense the weight of the burdens he carried. 

“This here is Kyoshi. She will be joining us here in the homestead from this point on. I’m hoping you both could possibly show her around at some point in the next few days. I have a gut feeling the three of you will get along swimmingly.” Kelsang said with a light chuckle turning his attention towards his pride and joy. 

Kyoshi had practically been zoning out from what Kelsang had been saying due in part to her surprising realizations about the Avatar’s burdens, but also in part because she was beginning to sense a personal attraction towards him as well. Both of which were frightening thoughts to have. Upon hearing his final sentence, and the attention being drawn onto her Kyoshi couldn’t help but blush to the point that she was certain her complexion equaled that of a ripe tomato. 

What was she supposed to say to that?!

Thankfully the beautiful Firebender spoke up in a slightly charred voice “Hello there, it’s nice to meet you Kyoshi.” 

Kyoshi looked towards..Rangi was it? She had to think back to what Kelsang had said when he was greeting them. Yes. Her name was Rangi and truthfully Kyoshi thought the firebender’s name had a nice ring to it.. but she wouldn’t voice this opinion if she could help it. Although she knew compliments could help create a friendship Kyoshi could easily see that it would take a lot more than that to win over the other girl’s sense of approval. That being said, why risk being seen as a kiss ass to the pretty new girl in her life. 

Quickly realizing she’d not said anything in return to the Avatar’s Bodyguard, and had therefore caused a lull in the conversation Kyoshi was internally smacking herself in the head when Avatar Yun came to her rescue by speaking up. 

With a crooked smile Yun began to speak with confidence “it’s a pleasure to meet you Kyoshi, I look forward to getting to know you by showing you around the compound. I know it’s not every day a person gets a personal tour of the Avatar mansion by the Avatar himself, but Kelsang here seems to be fond of you, and the wise monk’s judge of character hasn’t steered me wrong yet.” Yun laughed to himself. 

If Kyoshi were to be honest with herself the apparent cockiness that the Avatar exuded didn’t seem to fit her initial impressions of the young man, but rather instead seemed to be an outer shell created as a defense mechanism. She decided she wouldn’t hold it against him if that were the case, but only time would tell.

Not knowing If her time together today with Kelsang was finished she turned towards her father figure in search of guidance. 

Kelsang abruptly nodded his head in agreement with Yun’s offer. “I believe that is a splendid idea Avatar Yun. Please show Kyoshi here the lay of the land while I see to it that Jianzhu knows you won’t be making it to your usual training session today.” The Airbender Bowed to the three teenagers before walking away with a small smile creeping onto his face.

Well that answered that question. Kyoshi, feeling a sense of apprehension with being alone with the other two for the first time, decided to finally speak. 

“Hello to both of you. I am honored to serve you Avatar Yun, and am thankful for the opportunity to work in your atmosphere.” She hoped speaking praise towards him would help in creating a bond of if anything respect. 

For better or for worse she was now a part of the Avatar mansion’s beehive. Let the tour begin.


	3. Grand tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand tour of the house

Forbidden Love  
Ch. 3

Yun appreciating the sense of praise he was getting from the new girl became giddy with excitement, he couldn’t wait to show off his and Sifu Jianzhu’s toys. Lightly grabbing hold of Kyoshi’s left elbow Yun began to guide the trio onto the “grand” tour saying in amusement “You won’t believe the vast array of Pai sho boards we have! We’ll have to play a round.” 

Kyoshi merely raised her head ever so slightly while giving a tight lipped smile in response.

The two began to walk ahead of Rangi as the bodyguard decided to slowly lower her pace of motion to watch their back. Kyoshi looked backward towards Rangi as though to make sure she wasn’t leaving, while Yun didn’t seem to notice because he kept his head facing straight ahead pointing to all of the “cool” things Kyoshi should take note of. 

Rangi for the first time since laying eyes on Kyoshi looked away from the beautiful girl's face only to do a discreet once over look of their new addition to the team. She took into account what Kyoshi was wearing and could tell that although the new young women tried her best to be presentable, and appear in clean clothes..the small rips, and tears gave her away. 

Rangi was slowly putting pieces of the puzzle together in her head. This Kyoshi girl probably didn’t have many job options outside of her connection to Master Kelsang. But that in and of itself didn’t make much sense to the Firebender.. How was it that Kelsang seemed so close to this Earth Kingdom Peasant? There was nothing wrong with being a part of the lower tier ranking in society, however Rangi knew the chances of being able to “rub elbows” with the nobles, Masters, or Sages was slim to none for them. That’s why so many of the workers in the mansion were far older than her, or the Avatar..because it took years to build a name for oneself to be deemed notable enough for hire. 

So again..Who was this girl?

Rangi was deep in this thought process when Yun turned around and asked her a question. The problem is she didn’t register what he’d asked “My Apologies Avatar Yun, what was that?” Normally when it was just Yun, and herself the use of formality was tossed to the wayside, however with a new person present Rangi didn’t want to tarnish or devalue her friend's name. 

Yun looked at her with an inquisitive smirk. “Mm Earth to Rangi” he said with a slow wave towards her face, to which Rangi backed away from. 

“I asked you what your favorite part of the mansion was. Kyoshi here has been trying to incorporate you into the conversation for the past few minutes now..but you've just been staring straight ahead like you’re in the spirit world or something.” Yun stopped walking while he finished off his statement and turned towards his confidant with a look of concern. 

“Is everything okay? We can finish the tour on our own if you’d like.” Yun pressed. 

Kyoshi looked between the two with a small blush creeping onto her cheeks. She looked uncomfortable being caught in the middle of something she seemed to clearly understand wasn’t her place to speak out on. 

Rangi looking back and forth between Yun’s concern and Kyoshi’s discomfort began to feel overwhelmed. It came out as irritation though when she spoke “no I am completely fine. Why and what would I have an issue with Avatar Yun. I simply was scouting the far off edges of the walls, and was in surveillance mode.” Rangi wanted to scoff and simply write it off as Yun being dramatic..but looking back at the situation she was overcome with a new sense of frustration towards her apparent lack of attention. 

Something about this girl had Rangi not upholding her duties to the Avatar to her fullest potential, and that wasn’t going to slide. Caught up in the ever mounting frustration Rangi turned to Kyoshi and said in spite “I know you are new here, but if I don’t answer you the first time I’d appreciate you didn’t pester! I’ve got a Job to do, and I was in the middle of doing something important.” 

Kyoshi flinched at the firebender’s ironically ice cold words and began to apologize. “I’m sorry Rangi. I didn’t mean to distract you from your surveillance duty, I really did simply want to learn about your favorite spot in the mansion. I promise you I won’t bother you again.” Kyoshi said all this while slowly slouching in defeat, and looking down deep into the firebender’s dark bronze eyes with a look of hurt. 

Rangi normally wouldn’t second guess giving out a reprimand, however looking into those Diopside green eyes and seeing the hurt and pain her words had caused had her doing just that. She sighed and spoke again with a much calmer tone of voice “I appreciate the apology, I forgive you. I apologize myself if I seemed harsh a second ago.” Rangi’s lips curled up in a blink and you’d miss it smile. Kyoshi seemed relieved because she let out a content sigh. 

“...And to answer your question; I rather enjoy the Stables.” The Avatar’s Bodyguard replied again before turning and walking towards the place in question. 

Kyoshi quickly began to walk after Rangi in an attempt to catch up.

Yun looked on between the two girls in confusion. His facial expression scrunching up in wonder, because in all the time he’d known Rangi...she’d never apologized. 

Realizing he’d been left in the dust he hollard out “HEY WAIT UP! Aren’t I supposed to be the one followed?!” 

The two girls laughed in unison, Rangi yelling out “CATCH UP THEN SLOWPOKE!” Kyoshi simply giggled at the remark.

****  
Kelsang found himself watching the trio from afar with a look of satisfaction as they ran off towards the stables. the knowledge that his little girl would be alright brought him a sense of peace.


End file.
